Speak Now
by Angelfallen4
Summary: one-shot of Taylor Swifts song, Speak Now. wrote it in two hours. IF YOU READ AND REVIEW, YOU GET A PREVIEW OF MY STORY BESTFRIEND. BOYFRIEND. SOULMATE. WHAT HAPPENED. rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Speak now**

**To all of those Taylor Swift lovers, here's a tribute to her work. This is personally one of my favorite songs and I couldn't hold back the idea. Now, for my other stories, I am so incredibly sorry. I'm kinda in a rut right now. Not exactly writers block, but not satisfied with my work. It's lazy, sloppy, and personally, not well written. I can't help but compare my work to two of my favorite authors, (clpsuperstar and The Black Rose 1995) and sigh. Their work is truly amazing. Anyways, I'm sorry for the long delay and if you review this, you'll get a crappy preview of my story, Best friend. Boyfriend. Soulmate. What Happened?**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or their characters. I wish I owned Fang. I wished I was still on my cruise. I wish I could get a laptop. I wish for a lot of things. But, I especially wish my heart wasn't broken… :( **

Speak Now

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But, please, just call me Bella. I'm 22 years old and just graduated college. Literally. My big party was just yesterday. You'd think I would be happy now, right? You know, as a free woman. Ha. Yeah right. How could I be happy when the guy I've been in love with since 9th grade is about to get married to my worst enemy? That's not even the worst part. I wasn't even invited to it. Well, I was, but his lovely bride to be crossed me off the list. Her name is Tanya Denali and in less then 2 hours, she will be married to my best friend, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Hooray.

I've known Edward for about 15 years. I met him in second grade and we've been best friends ever since. Well, not really. At least, not for the last two years. That's when he met her.

That's when my heart got crushed.

Yeah, Edward's dated a few girls before, but it's never been too serious. Never MARRIGE serious! But now, he tells me he's "totally in love with her." His words, not mine. Ugh, she makes me sick. With her dyed strawberry hair, and breast implants, she looks, personally, like a total fake. A gold-digger. Yeah, did I mention Edwards' rich? Yep. Like, mega-rich. His father, Carlisle, is the head doctor here in my little town of Forks, and his mother is an interior designer. They bring in serious dough. But, whatever. I love Esme and Carlisle for who they are, not their money… I also love their son for who he is…

Anyways, that all brings me back here. Hiding behind some curtains. Watching his "beautiful bride" get ready. Poor Jessica. For once, I feel really bad for Lauren and Jess. Tanya's screech can be pretty demanding. Trust me, I've experienced it first-hand.

"Ugh! Jessica! I said a straight but curvy beige color! Not this pastel color! Can you not get anything right?" Wow. What's the difference? Pastel? Beige? Seems the same to me. Looks like a pastry anyways. Who wants to wear such a big, puffy dress like that? "I, I'm sorry Tanya! This was the best Casablanca Dress Colors had!" Casablanca Dress Colors? What happened to just dress picking? "Whatever. Just, just go. I can't look at you anymore. I haven't the time. I need my make-up touched up on so I can go wed my Eddie." Eddie? Edward hates being called Eddie. And he's not just "Eddie". He's perfect Edward. Beautiful Edward. My Edward. I wish. "Mother! Let's go! It's time! Lauren, Jess, just, just get in place." everyone scurried out of the dressing room and into the large wedding chapel. I silently followed.

"dun, dun, dun dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun..." the organ started to play a very depressing song. Then, the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down the isle. Jessica and Mike. Lauren and Tyler. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet. Of course Alice was there, she was Edwards sister. And it was no surprise that Edward's brother, Emmet was their either. Along with their partners. But to my recollection, I don't remember Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, or Mike in our little group in high-schools... Suspicious. I bet this wasn't what he thought it would be...

"DUN!" the organ began to pick up speed as the flower-girl ended her journey down the isle. (it was Mollie- Tanya's little sister...she's 10) then, as if the weather knew of the "Ice Queen", a burst of cold air drifted into building. All you could see was dress. And material. And fabric. It was like a floating hairball. Excuse me, an expensive hairball. But, none the less, Tanya floated down the isle gracefully. I wonder if Edward is rethinking his decision... I wonder if he wishes it were me...

"Alright. Before we start our vows, does anyone in the audience object to the the union of Tanya Jane Denali and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher spoke in a deep, low voice that was quickly followed by silence. There's my last chance. My last chance to make Edward mine. Is it worth putting my heart on the line and risk complete humiliation? Absolutely.

Quietly, and carefully I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Four, five looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at Edward.

"uh, I do, sir." the preacher looked surprised, but motioned for me to continue. I swallowed thickly and began.

"I, I'm not the kind if girl that should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion," there were murmurs in the crowd.

"that's right."

"who is she?"

"what! I thought I crossed her off the list!"

"Ew, look at what she's wearing..."

"B-Bella?"

I started to get aggravated with all the hushed speaking, so I spoke louder, and more confident.

"but, you, Edward, are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." gasps filled the open area and bursts of objections where heard through-out the church. But, I didn't pay attention to any of it, and neither did Edward. That is when I started to get nervous. What if he's mad at me for crashing his wedding? What if- "Bella?"

Edward's voice was soft but everyone in the church heard it, and immediately quieted down. "what do you mean?" I took a step forward as did he. "I mean, I don't think you should marry Tanya. She's a fake, and she's only after your money."

"what! No I am not! I love Edward with all my heart and-"

"save it Tanya. I'm talking now." I was surprised to see this sudden burst of confidence. It seemed she was too.

"what! Excuse me? Eddie! Tell her she's rude! Kick her out of here! She's done enough damage!" suddenly, that burst of confidence disappeared. That is exactly what I was afraid of.

"no."

"what?"

"I said no."

"but, what! I-"

"I'm sorry Tanya, I," Edward ran a finger through his neatly combed hair. "I can't marry you."

"why!" this could not be happening. I had to be dreaming, I just had to.

"I'm in love with someone else." oh. OH maybe it's a nightmare instead...

"who!" it seemed everyone's asking the same question today...

Edward took a few more strides toward me until he was about a foot away from me.

"Bella."

The whole room gasped as did I. He, he loved me? The secret love of my life, LOVED me? I had to be dreaming.

"I, I'm so glad you were here to object. You know I would never leave on my own. So, thank you. For being here. For being you. And, I'm sorry I never realize it before, but, I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and I was wondering..." he suddenly looked bashful and I got a little excited. What was he going to say?

"will you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears blurred my vision. I had been waiting 8 long, hard years for him to say those exact words. Its been in all of my ever present fantasies. Well, it's always better late then never.

"Of course, Edward. I love you too. I always have, and always will." I smiled a big, watery smile as he enveloped me in a warm hug. Ah, his arms always made me feel safe and comforted. "I love you, Bella. Forever-"

"and Always." I smiled as I finished off the saying and he returned it. Then, ever so carefully, he leaned down and kissed me.

Our first kiss of the thousands to come.

Now, if you asked me if I were happy, my answer would be absolutely, without a doubt, 100 and ten %

Yes.

The end.

Hope you enjoyed the short one-shot... Wrote it in two hours, so don't be too hard on me... Anyways, remember, if you review, you get a preview... (of B. F. B. F. S. M. W. H.)

**fireflies371 **


End file.
